She's In Love With A Boy
by HappehTheFlash
Summary: Artemis knows she loves Wally, and she doesn't care what anybody else thinks or say about him. Especially her own father 3 SPITFIRE!


**This my first fan fic ever! Yahoo :)) I've been reading a lot of fanfictions for year but only decided to start making my own! :D**

** posted last april 13, 2012 something in the young justice archive, she was asking if anyone could write a story about Wally & Aretmis using the song "She's in love with the boy" by Trisha Yearwood, and I was like "Hell yeah! That would be great! I love the song, I ship Wally & Artemis so, I'm game!" and here it is.**

**Hope you guys would like it :D especially since it was her post that gave me the idea for this :D**

She's in love with the boy

Artemis Crock doesn't have much, No, she didn't have much at all. She didn't have a loving father, nor a supportive sister. She had her mom, who had to stay at home all day long. She had her friends and she had her boyfriend, Wally West, or also known as Flash's sidekick, Kid Flash.

Everyone knew that they would eventually end up together, it was quiet obvious from the moment they both laid eyes on each other, sure they gave each other a glare, but they couldn't hide the chemistry.

Wally and Artemis went to the country side to visit Wally's relatives who owns a farm over there. They needed some help and Mister West automatically volunteered his son. Wally wouldn't go unless he could bring his girl with him. Stating that, "I can't leave my heart behind, I would die."

Now here she is, Artemis, sitting at his grandparents' old front porch, watching 3 chickens peck the ground, trying to grab some food left for them. It was a quiet afternoon, the sun is about to set and it was just so peaceful.

Artemis watched her boyfriend play at the mud with his younger cousin, laughing and doing silly things. Wally had dirt all over him but he continued splashing around the dirty mud.

"So childish" she whispered but smiled, she wouldn't admit it to anyone, but that's one of the many reason why she was hopelessly in love with the ginger headed boy.

"You know that boy is useless" She heard a familiar voice say, she was afraid to look at him, but she had to face him.

She looked at her back to find her _father_ standing behind her, "How the hell did you get out of jail?" she asked him, anger visible in her eyes.

"I have my ways Alice" he said, "Now, don't get mad at me, I wanted to see my precious daughter, it turns out she's dating the most brainless boy in her team."

"You don't have any idea how great and wonderful Wally is" she said and folded her arms, "He may be clueless sometimes, but his not brainless! His actually the smartest guy I know."

Her father chuckled very sarcastically, "That's the funniest thing I heard all my life. You know his not worth it" he said "Why don't you leave him behind and come back with me my dear daughter?"

"Never" she didn't waste any time answering her father, "I'd follow Wally anywhere he wants to go, wherever he will take me, I'd go with him. Because I love him and his the one for me."

When she turned to look back at her father, her eyes widened when she realize her father wasn't standing their anymore. She sighed and felt relief that he was no longer there.

"Hey Arty!" Wally ran to her with a smile in her face, "Wanna give your wonderful, handsome, fantastic boyfriend a hug!" he said

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Well my wonderful, handsome fantastic boyfriend, I would love to hug you if you didn't look like a pig right now, and have mud in every part of your body" she answered with a lot of sarcasm.

"Is that so?" He said and smirked, "Than I guess I have to give you a hug!"

He hugged the blonde girl as he carried her around, Artemis giggled and kept shouting "No Wally! Don't! let me go" but she was smiling the whole time

When he finally put her done, both of them covered with mud, he smiled at her and took her hand, "I'm so glad you're here with me."

"I am too" she said,

One thing ran into her mind that moment, She's in love with the boy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a tiring mission, Artemis and Wally went to the movies, just to relax and spend some time together.

Her head was at his shoulder, which fitted so perfectly. He was holding her hands and laid his eyes on her, instead of the huge screen infront of them.

He was crazy about her, he knows it, everyone could tell. Everyone knows they were meant to be, especially Wally.

After the movie they headed to the ice cream bar, they ordered the hugest ice cream sundae they have, Artemis didn't mind, after all, her boyfriend has the fastest metabolism in the whole world. She didn't have to eat a lot, just a couple of spoon.

Wally took her hand and slipped something in her ring finger, "I hope you don't mind but I think this promise ring will have to do for now." He said with a shy smile in his face.

"Wally, why did you get this?" she asked surprised as she looked at the silver ring.

"Like I said Arty" he answered, "It's a promise ring, a promise that someday I will buy you a real wedding ring and we will have the best backyard wedding at my parents' house, everyone will be there. Everyone who loves you would be smiling at you as you walk down the aisle wearing a beautiful white dress."

Artemis eyes were tearing up, she has never felt so much loved before, she was so over whelmed. Before she could say anything, he said "Plus, I had it engraved, it says Wally x Artemis together till forever ends. And I have one too."

"I love you so much" Artemis said

Wally leaned in as his forehead touched hers, "And I love you so much too" he said and kissed her gently in the lips.

It was half past twelve when they held hands as he walked her home, they were talking about their future together and that nothing was going to stop it from happening.

As they reach the corner of the street, they saw a familiar figure standing there.

"It can't be him" Wally said, surprised.

Artemis held onto him even tighter, "Wally, it's him, it's my father."

"Now Artemis, you should know that coming home at this hour is quiet dangerous, you don't know what could happen" her father said as he walked towards them.

"Be a good girl Artemis and head to your room, and let me and Flash Jr. have a talk" Lawrence Crock said as he glared at Wally.

"No! I am not leaving Wally! Especially when your around"

"Artemis! I could take care of myself, but as for you sportsmaster, leave Artemis alone, you were never a father to her! So leave her alone" wally said

Before Artemis' father could answer, Jade breaks in with a smirk in her face. "Now father dearest, you shouldn't lose your temper" she said

"Do not get yourself in this problem Jade, it's between me and your sister" he said glaring at his oldest daughter.

"But daddy, it wasn't very long ago when you found love yourself" she said as she slowly walked towards them. "You were madly deeply in love with mom, remember? And I know how my little sister feels, she's in love, just like I'm in love with my Roy."

"You also said that Roy wasn't worth a living, that when it came to brains he had none, but you are so wrong. Just like how your wrong about Artemis and her own ginger headed lover."

Jade continued not letting her father say anything, Artemis and Wally stood there in silence, they were slightly happy to have someone at their side, even if its Jade.

"Artemis looks at Wally like how I look at Roy, and how you use to look at mom."

"I love Wally" Artemis finally spoke, "And someday, we'll get married, and we will always be together."

Wally smiled and looked at his girlfriend "No matter what you say Mr. Crock, even if you try and take her away from me. " Wally said "What's meant to be will always find a way"

"So daddy, do us all a favour" Jade said, putting her hand at his shoulder, "Leave us all alone, if you still want to live."

"I hope you have a good life, the both of you" he said to his two daughter and walked away.

The three of them watch as Sportsmaster walked away and disappeared. "Thanks Jade" Artemis said, turning to look at her sister, "I was actually scared that he would hurt Wally."

"No biggy" Jade said as she smiled at her younger sister, "I know how it feels like to be in love" she said and started walking way, "But don't forget to invite me and roy to your wedding someday." She said and disappeared, like the Chesire cat.

"What a night" Wally said as he placed his arms around Artemis.

She looked up at him and nodded her head, "Yah, but at less nothing bad happened."

"Right, and you want to know something?" Wally said

"What?"

"Its already 1 am, and since its very dangerous for me to go home, I get to spend the night with my favourite girl" he said and wiggled his eye brow.

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Feeling lucky tonight?"

"Definitely" he said before he could kiss her in the lips, she slipped away and walked towards her home.

"Fat chance Kid Perv" she joked, as she continued to walk home and as he made it to her side once again, the only thing that ran through her mind was ….

She was inlove with this boy, no matter what.

**The end! :D please review? ;)**

**V**


End file.
